Interviewing Basara and Fire Bomber
by Misato Kiki Inverse
Summary: No, I am NOT the one who asks and threats the characters (if you do not do as i say "blablabla...")


This is a Macross 7 fanfiction. No profit is made by author.P  
Macross 7 and all characters are Haruhiko Mikimoto (original character design),  
Bandai, Big West, FiX, and Manga Entertainment's copyright.P  
  
When: OK. After the series and before Basara going out.P  
  
P  
  
IMisato Kiki Inverse presents:/IBR  
BInterviewing Basara and Fire Bomber/BP  
  
P  
  
- Here we are at Seven News with the rocking star Basara and his band  
Fire Bomber - the annoucer said.P  
  
...P  
  
- Did I say something wrong? - the annoucer asked sweatdroping.P  
  
Akiko in the backstage said through his headphone "only if you wish Mylene  
to kill you..."P  
  
- As I said it's an honor to receive famous singers like Mylene Jenius and   
Basara Nekki - the announcer corrected himself noticing the very scary look   
of Mylene disappear - So now that the crises is set up, and we finally   
can settle things, what do you have to say about your work?P  
  
As Ray expected, Basara didn't even acknowledge the question. He was busy   
taking a nap.P  
  
- Well, we never expected to come this far - Ray answered - and is good   
to see that we made it. I guess we need to give a break before setting   
up our next step.P  
  
- Ah, thank you Mr. Lovelock - the annoucer said relieved - And do you plan  
to do in this breaktime, Miss Jenius?P  
  
- I... I was planning to go solo - she answered surprising everybody.P  
  
- Well congratulations, Miss Jenius - the reporter complimented her - This  
is a surprise, and I see I'm not the only one caught. What do you think   
about Miss Jenius plans, Mr. Basara?P  
  
- That's not my business - he answered - I'm not the leader...P  
  
Another sweatdrop from the reporter. Akiko in the backstage explained   
"Ray is the leader."P  
  
- So Mr. Lovelock do you agree with Miss Jenius decision? - the reporter  
asked the proper leader.P  
  
- I don't know - Ray answered honestly - I would be very happy if our   
Mylene could lauch a solo career, but I'm a bit worried too. Mylene, are   
you sure?P  
  
- Yes Ray. I want to try it once - Mylene answered smiling.P  
  
Basara laughed a bit.P  
  
- What is so funny? - Mylene replied angrily - Do you have anything   
against it?P  
  
- Nope - Basara answered grinning - It's no problem for me.P  
  
- Arhem! - Ray coughed a bit, saving the poor reporter from the   
Third World War - I think it's a good chance for our Mylene to   
prove what a great singer she is.P  
  
- Ray... - she mumbled moved.P  
  
- Heh - Basara laughed a bit more.P  
  
- WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? - Mylene was exploding.P  
  
- No problem at all - he answered grinning even more - Can't   
I have some fun?P  
  
- Mr. Basara... Miss Mylene... I... arhem... - the reporter was   
at lost.P  
  
- After the show - answered Vividas.P  
  
As usual, everybody (except Basara) turned to Vividas.P  
  
- Pardon, Mrs. Feaze? - the reporter asked the drum's player.P  
  
Ray translated: - She answered your unspoken question "When does   
Mylene plan to go solo?". And I agree that perhaps Mylene is   
planning to lauch her career after our Dynamite show. Am I   
right, Mylene?P  
  
- Yes... - Mylene answered, unbeliving that Vividas actually   
spoke in public.P  
  
- Ah... Thank you Mrs. Feaze - the reporter said to her.P  
  
- Is Miss Feaze - Basara explained - Or at least use Ms. Fease.   
Don't marry people at your will, pal.P  
  
- Oh... thank you, Mr. Basara. - the reporter was really   
scared of these people.P  
  
"I think you should get over the interview" Akiko suggested   
"before you get an heart-attack."P  
  
- I would like to thank the Fire Bomber, Basara Nekki, Mylene Jenius,  
Ray Lovelock and Vividas Feaze and say goodnight to...P  
  
- Wait! I didn't sing yet! - yelled Basara catching his   
electric guitar - Listen to my song!*P  
  
- Basara! - Mylene yell was unheard but she mess up with her   
bass, falling down and...P  
  
*Sorry to interrupt this program. We have some technical   
problems. We will back to the normal schedule as soon as possible.*P  
  
Akiko said in the background "I think you should quit show business, mister..."P  
  
P  
  
Author final comments: (or "you can pass this part")P  
  
IWhy?/IBR  
  
Can't I make a usual setting? Don't know, perhaps I'm a weirdo....P  
  
IDo I want to kill the reporter?/IBR  
  
My wish... I really don't like fanfic interviews, as most of time they are   
impossible to happen.BR  
(You know: the author is the interviewer and he/she would blackmail the character   
to answer "otherwise I will do ... to you!" No fun or challenge to do it at all...)BR  
So I guess I turned back the tables, hehe...P  
  
IIt's "Ore no uta wo kike!"(or "ore ni wa kankene")/IP  
  
Geez another purist? I know most fanfic writers choose to put the Japanese form. But   
I choose not to! It annoys me to write in JapEnglish, or in Englishnese! Don't   
ask me to mix things and I'll only point yours English mispellings, OK?P  
  
IThat's a pretty stupid fanfic!/IBR  
  
I know, heh... That's why I wrote it. In the day next to "chatting with"s fanfics.BR  
though I posted six months after, te-he.P  
  
See you, guys.BR  
^v^ KIKIP  
  
ps: I'd appreciate if you guys/girls pointed out my bad grammar. BR  
Only don't try to say I wrote this/that character name wrong.  
I watched the show too long ago in Japanese with no legends,  
OK?BR  
Thank you very much, again. 


End file.
